Billie Jenkins
Background Billie Jenkins and her older sister Christy (daughters of Helen and Carl Jenkins) were both witches, active ones that manifested their powers later in life than normal. Though Helen and Carl were mortals with no magical powers, Helen told Billie that her grandmother had also been a witch, which is where Billie and Christy inherited their powers from. Childhood Billie's back story involves the abduction of Christy when she was five by mysterious demons with unknown intentions. Since then, this - along with the fact that the incident was never mentioned by her parents, leaving Billie even more confused - was the main motivation for Billie to train and become skilled in using her powers, as she was determined to find out who kidnapped Christy and why, and to save her if she is still alive. Upon meeting with a servant of the Chinese Zodiacs, Billie is assured that her sister is alive and she will eventually find her. Her sister is revealed to have been kidnapped by the Triad, a demonic triumvirate which mysteriously survived after being killed by a half-demon they'd sent after the Charmed Ones five years ago, because she - with Billie's assistance - is the key to "the Ultimate Power". Billie_Christy_Kids.png|Billie (right) and Christy in their childhood Meeting and Training with the Charmed Ones Billie Jenkins is introduced in the show's eighth season as a young witch who pays more attention to demon fighting (while wearing a black wig, shades, and a black outfit) than to her education. She is a charge of Paige's who is unknowingly calling for her whitelighter. Following a series of events foiling the plots of Paul Haas' league of demons and discovering the Charmed Ones in their secret faces, Billie comes under the tutelage of the Charmed Ones after she asks them to teach her everything they know about witchcraft. This, at the time when the Charmed Ones are thought to be dead, proves useful for the three sisters, as Billie can carry out smaller magic-related tasks and also to cover for them. Billie had also been careless with her magic, which was somewhat frequently pointed out to her, as well as had once been noticed by Homeland Security Agent Russ Murphy who had been following her. Not only do the sisters train Billie in the Craft, they accept Billie into their home and their family. Initially, Billie was very confident in her powers and skills, but ended up being humbled after Paige bested her in a fight. Eventually, under the guidance of the Charmed Ones, she matures on her own and becomes a fairly skillful witch, her potion-making and spell-casting talents rivaling that of the sisters. Finding Christy Billie finally finds her sister, after fifteen years. She begins teaching Christy how to control her powers. When Christy is kidnapped by the demons that are sent by the Triad, Billie goes after her. While they are both down in the underworld, Billie convinces Christy to vanquish the demons. Together, with Christy's pyrokinetic powers and Billie's projection power, they kill the demons - creating the Ultimate Power that had been prophesied by the Triad, who Billie doesn't even realize either still exists or has inverted Christy's morality to the extent she's now working for them. It is originally believed that they are the major threat the sisters are supposed to face. This is not the case, as Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, is not returned by the Angel of Destiny after two of them are vanquished. The remaining Triad member reminds Christy that she and Billie together are the "Ultimate Power", and she must "save" her (in other words, turn her against the Charmed Ones). Unfortunately, Christy succeeds in doing so and Billie turns to the darkness although not of her initial free will. The Triad's true motive was to warp Christy's view of good and evil in order for her and Billie to combine their magic and rival that of the Charmed Ones in order for both sets of powerful witch sisters to be destroyed so that evil would effectively tip the scales. The Ultimate Power Billie and Christy face the sisters in the manor with both sides empowered by the supernatural force called the Hollow. Because they have both taken in the Hollow, their powers are evenly matched. The power between the five women shoots out in all directions, causing the manor to explode, killing Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Billie and Piper are the only survivors. After the battle The Hollow returns to its containment. Following this destruction, an Angel of Destiny brings back Leo, who stopped Piper from killing Billie. After leaving the destroyed manor and talking with her guide Dumain in Magic School, Billie realizes through a gaffe on Dumain's part that she and Christy have been used by the Triad. Billie returns to the side of the Charmed Ones and helps resurrect the dead witches. Within a series of events in which Leo and Piper travel through time to fix what happened, Billie realizes that her sister has become a killer. Billie uses her projection power to project herself and the Charmed Ones to the Triad, just before the witches call for the Hollow. There, the Charmed Ones vanquish the Triad once and for all with potions and Piper vanquishes both past and present Dumain with her molecular combustion power. In an act of rage, Christy fires on Billie, and Billie is forced to kill her in self-defense by reversing her power onto her sister. She breaks down afterwards in tears, but by this point all fences have been mended between her and the sisters, making Billie a strong and worthy ally. Future In the final Charmed episode, when the Charmed Ones start to write their story down, Billie was seen babysitting Phoebe's oldest daughters, showing that she is obviously still a close family friend and the sisters' strongest ally. Powers & Abilities Basic Wiccan Powers According to Billie's mother, Helen, Billie and Christy inherited their powers from their grandmother. It skipped her generation and went to her daughters. Being a magical witch, she has the three basic Wiccan powers of Spell Casting, Scrying and Potion making. Billie uses a more modern form of Scrying than the sisters: attaching a crystal to her computer mouse. This allows her to scry on maps on the internet, rather than that big map of San Francisco that the Charmed Ones usually use. When she found her target, a red square appeared on the area. Billie is established as a very powerful witch, who's magic is only second to that of a Charmed One. Telekinesis Billie has the power of telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. In the beginning, she used this power to enhance her natural acrobatic and fighting talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity defying maneuvers. She has also been seen to use this power to telekinetically hurl demons out of their shoes. scak1.jpg|Billie doing a telekinetically amped flip... scak2.jpg|...and landing on her feet perfectly balanced. tk.jpg|Billie dodges an energy ball with her magically advanced reflexes and balance. tk2.jpg tk3.jpg tk4.jpg Billie 1.jpg|Billie uses telekinesis... Billie 2.jpg|.. to send two demons flying. Projection As she grew as a witch, a second latent power manifested: the ability of projection. This power was initially identified as the ability (as Phoebe put it) to turn people and objects into whatever comes to mind without the need of a spell or potion, but it was later revealed to be a greater power to manipulate time and reality itself. This extremely rare ability is likely the reason why Billie became known as "The Ultimate Power" in demonic circles. At first, the power activated subconsciously, while Billie was suppressing her emotions, transforming an object without her intention. She transformed fresh flowers into dead ones after saying her parents are going to "suck the life out of this place", and then the plants got the life sucked out of them literally. Then, she accused her parents of being "cold hearted assassins", and accidentally transformed them into just that. Upon gaining greater control over the power, she displayed the ability to transform a dying Penjing tree into a younger, healthier version of itself at the "beginning of its cycle", cleanse the Charmed Ones of an evil influence, and create illusionary duplicates of herself and her sister. The most powerful application of this ability was when Billie used it to amplify her sister's power to the degree that it could incinerate the thought-indestructible Noxon Demon. Another incredible feat she performed was using it to transport herself through time by force of will. project.jpg|Billie uses projection on command for the first time... project 2.jpg|...and uses it on a dying tree... project 3.jpg|...projecting her will... project 4.jpg|...that it be alive again. Additional Powers The Belt of Gaea While under the possession of the Golden Belt of Gaea, Billie gained several powers such as Super Speed, Super Strength and Electrokinesis. The Virus Billie got attacked by a demon infected with a deadly virus which she got from him after he scratched her. She turned into a vicious, Hulk like monster, as effect to the overflowing power of the virus. While in this state, she gained the abilities of agility and super strength. Her Wiccan powers were probably enhanced as well, but it was never proven. These powers were removed after she was cured from the virus. ("Hulkus Pocus") The Hollow She and Christy summoned the Hollow to increase their battle against the Charmed Ones to their odds. After they were possessed by the Hollow, their powers magnified and then they absorbed Wyatt's powers. All powers taken from the Hollow were removed after their battle ended. ("Kill Billie Vol. 2" & "Forever Charmed") Billie_ForceBlasts.png|Billie with the Belt of Geae, blasting the Attic Billie-Hulky.png|Billie hulked while infected with the Virus Appearances Billie Jenkins appeared in a total of 22 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 :Main Cast External Links *Billie Jenkins at the Internet Movie Database *Billie Jenkins Profile at Wikipedia See Also Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Main characters Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Ultimate Powers